YUGIOH UNITE
by Ruri Kurosakii
Summary: What happens when all yugioh series characters meet? Is it up to duels to make them meet or someone/something else? While they are slowly meeting eachother new rival is up.. And he has mysterious plans to take what he wants. Funny moments,mysteries and many more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! I'm new at this and this is my first story! I'm really happy to publish its first chapter. Please review it! It means a lot!**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

 **YUGIOH UNITE**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Mokuba just ran into his brother's, Seto Kaiba's, office to inform him about his project.

-Seto! Your project is working perfect! Of course, it's not finished yet but that idea of yours was just cool, big bro!- said he with excitment on his face.

-Thank you, Mokuba. You can inform Roland and the others to just keep doing it while I'm upgrading idea.

Little bit confused, why isn't Seto as exited as he is, Mokuba left office. He already knew that Seto is more serious kind of person.

When Mokuba went out, Seto looked at the huge window he got in his office. He added it recently. Now he had an amazing view on whole city. Everyone would be amazed with that nice view. Everyone, but Seto Kaiba.

He was atracted by thought he will have whole city in his control. He could see who is doing what and where is moving. He could know if someone is attacking or doing something suspicious near to his company. Only problem was he could not hear them. He coudn't hear what are they talking about or planning to do. He was still thinking how to acomplish that, but rarely. He haven't very much free time. He needed to upgrade his fantastic idea. Complicated, but fantastic idea. Aware of window problem, but still selfconfident he was watching days after days only in one person, Yugi Muto. Yugi was short teeanager with five-colored hair. Around him was his well known best friends: Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor, but someone was missing. Missing almost whole year.

 **/: now we're moving from Kaiba's office and joining Yugi and friends. :/**

-…and that's why dancing is so important in history Joey!- said Tea with confidence on her face.

-Well…It's…not important because…hmmm…- said Joey trying to somehow find mistake in her approvement.

-Well…it's not important that much!-Joey somehow finished his sentence.

-Where is your proof?-Tea didn't give up.

-I don't need it!

-Yes, you do!

-YUGI!? Who is right?- they both shouted still angry watcing in eachother.

But they did not get response.

Now Tea was shouting at Yugi.

-Yugi! Than who is right?

Again no response. Yugi seemed like in another universe. He was watching at his shoes.

Than Joey came in action, he got close to Yugi and shaked him.

-Morning to Yugi!

Just in that moment Yugi noticed them. He was little confused what just happend, so he tried to get out of unfavorable situation.

-amm…You're right. – he told. His friends often asked him opinon questions.

-Who is right!?-asked all three in same time.

-Amm Tristan is right?

-Yugi were you even listening!-shouted Tea. She was annoyed with where this conversation was going.- Tristan wasn't even in argument! You should be more pre-.

She just stopped talking. She just realized what happend.

-Yugi, are you alright?-she siad putting her arm on Yugi's shoulder.

-I'm fine. –said Yugi and smilled fake. He tried to hide it even he knew that Tea knows it now.

-What the- just happened? – said Joey tottaly losted.

-Joey!- said Tea and quickly bumped him.

-Ouch!- he said. –How did I deserved that!?

Annoyed by fact she needs to explain Joey everything, she wishpered him silently., so Joey can hear and Yugi can't:

-Joey, don't be a jerk! Yugi is feeling bad again, because you know who, and you're making it just worst!

-ups!- said Joey now considering siuation.

-Hey Yug! Wanna go somewhere? On pizza? Mc' Donalds?

-No thanks Joey. I woud rather go home now. – said Yugi with weak smile on his face.

-All right than, let's go!- said Tristan and they followed Yugi to his home.

They just arrived in front of Yugi's house. When old man smiled to them.

-Hello Yugi! Already going home? Isn't it too early yet?

-Hi gramps! Umm, yeah…

-Are you ok? You usually stay longer outside..- said Yugi's grandpa. He was worried for Yugi.

-Yeah I'm fine, I am just little tired…That's all. – said Yugi and went into the house.

-Something is going on with that boy.- he said watching into Yugi's friends' worried faces.

-Yami? – he asked them.

-Yeah- said Tea- he don't want admit it, but I know he's missing him.

-I should talk to him- said grandpa.

-No. -Tristan stopped him – let him deal with it alone.

-I'm just afraid he will do something wrong…- said grandpa worried- Yami needs to stay in spirit world and Yugi here! And that's what he needs to know!

-He knows that.- said Tea trying to stop grandpa from talking to Yugi. - He will be ok.

-I hope…- she said in herself so nobody can't here it.

-Fine. –said grandpa - I belive in my grandson. He can deal with it.

 **/: Now moving to Yugi :/**

Yugi went upstairs all towards to his room. He was feeling broken and lonely since Yami gone. He missed him so much, that he didn't know what to do. He barely smiled this year and his sadness was with days more and more obvious.

He often remembered their duels and moments. Yami was one of his friends, best friends and they were more than just that, they were best partners. Best in universe!

-He was the best!-said Yugi and smilled a little bit. Tears were falling down to his cheeks while he was remembering Yami. Then he squizeed one part of his T-shirt. One where Yami's millenium puzzle used to be, hanging around his neck.

 **/: Moving somewhere in dark…far away from Yugi.:/**

He stood in the darknes that dark so even cats couldn't see anything.

-So you came to spectate?- he asked. His voice was reverberating just like he was in cave or underground.

No response.

-Well, in case you're asking it will start in few seconds.- he said while laughing a little bit.

His laughter was more and more louder. And in darkness was more and more colder. While his creepy laugher was louder and louder its reverberating was more and more stronger. Just sound o fit woud make people feel nervous and upset. Darkness and coldness just made it worst. But, all of a sudden all calmed down. Dead silent.

-It's time.- he said. Unformiliar coldness appeared again, silently searching its next victim.

 **/: Back to Yugi… :/**

-That's it.-Yugi stood up.

–I won't cry anymore! I will do something!-he said wiping his tears.

-I'm bringing him back!- he said confident.

-He is part of a gang wanted he that or not! And he's coming back no metter what! YOU HEAR THAT YAMI, YOU'RE COMING HOME!- finnaly he shouted watching in his wall confidently.

Luckly, his friends and grandpa didn't heard a word of this speach.

-Now, I only need to figure out how…-said Yugi silently to himself.


	2. Invitations

-Mr. Kaiba!-said Roland while entering in Kaiba's office. –We are ready…

Roland was breathing fast, because of excitment, but because he was running all the way up there as well. Kaiba's office was on 73rd floor and all elevators were crowded, so stairs became only way to get there.

-Yes, Roland?

-We are ready…-he stopped for a second to take a breath- we are ready to send invitations!

-Well it was about time. –said Kaiba coldly but with little smile.-Follow me Roland!

Kaiba stood up and left the room. Roland followed him and after few seconds left too.

When Kaiba suddenly turned right , confused Roland asked:

-Umm, Sir? Elevators are on the other side…

-Do you actually think I don't know where elevators of my own company are?

-No, of course not sir! But if you know, why are we going on opposite side?

-Aren't those elevators crowded?

-Yes, how did you know?

-Roland, when you came into my office, you were sweating and breathing fast. It was clear you were running. And why would you run in elevator, that's nonsense, so you were obviously using stairs. And why would you use stairs if you can use elevators? Answer is clear, you would not, unless elevators are crowded.

-Oh, well... You are right sir! I'm sorry I bothered you with this question.

Soon they were in front of big new fancy and fast elevator.

Kaiba entered elevator.

-But sir! This is your private elevator!

-Roland, if I say 'follow me' then you follow me.

After that Roland just embarrassingly entered elevator.

-Where mister Kaiba? - said computer voice coming from elevator.

-' -5th floor'-he said seriously.

-Do you want to hear today's news while we are going there, mister Kaiba? – computer voice asked.

-Does it mention following words: 'Atem', 'Yami', 'Yugi', 'unfamilliar' ,'strange' or 'disaster'?

-searching…No, mister Kaiba.

-So today was just regular day…Then no, I wouldn't like to hear today's news.

-Got it, mister Kaiba. We are coming to -5th floor in 2 seconds.

-Come, Roland.-said Kaiba when elevator's doors opened.

They were walking few seconds and then stopped in front of one door.

Kaiba entered room first.

All people turned around recognizing their boss. They said in same time: 'Sir!' to make him know they are ready to listen for his orders.

-Roland told me we are ready to send invitations. -said Kaiba.

-Yes, sir! All systems work and connection is enough strong.-said one of people.

-Are you sure it is enough strong to send invitations in future?

-Yes, sir we checked it, should work.

-In that case let me check few more things.-said Kaiba strictly looking at one of his employs to give him sign he is going to sit there.

-Mokuba? Watch and learn.- said Kaiba when he sat on a chair .

When Mokuba came, Seto started typing. Everyone were staring at him.

-First let's check our system against hacking

No one knew what was he doing, but they saw bunch of screens and numbers.

-We can't allow hackers or anything to do something with invitation. So our anti-hacking system must be perfect.

After 10 minutes he said:

-Done.

-So we can send invitations now?-asks Roland.

-Of course…. NO. – said Kaiba strictly.-Now next step- looking through invitation, we can't allow they get us wrong.-so he scrolled up reading a long invitation. Than he started again typing and coding and doing stuff no one else understood.

-Way better. And last step -said Kaiba- send invitation.

This time he smiled and look in to Mokuba. Asking him:

-You ready?

-You bet. – said Mokuba excited.

They together pushed red button and few seconds later computer said: 'delivered'.

People in room started clapping and hugging, except Kaiba and Mokuba. They looked at each other and just smiled softly.

/: Moving outside of kaiba corp to yugi's house :/

Yugi was sitting in his room staring at his legs. He was thinking and thinking deeply and strongly. "I need to find it.. Find a solution.. I know there is one!", he said to himself in his little head. After ten minutes he whispered:

-Kaiba… He, he managed to go and duel him once! With.. With that Aigami's cube. He must know how to get ther-. –he suddenly stopped as he remembered problem in his idea. –But if I want his help I will need to tell him what I plan…And why would he even want to help me…ahhh….

He lied in his bed tired and placed his hands on his sad face.

-Should I proceed with it? What can I lose if I try..?- he thought still not sure what to do.

/: Meanwhile in gx world :/

Jaden and Syrus were sitting in the class. Well more like sleeping in the class as always. Suddenly voice on speaker wakes them, it said:

-Chancellor Shepard here, I would please all teachers to come in my office. I repeat, all teachers immediately in my office!

-Wait what? –asked Syrus still half asleep.

-I wonder what is that about. - said Jaden as he was yawning and stretching.

–wait..-Jaden started as he realized something. –That means teacher is gone and class is over. We are freee!- he yelled and stood up.

-Not for you. – he suddenly heard teacher's voice – Detention!

Jaden's face freezed out of shock and regret.

–I-I forgot he hasn't left yet…- he whispered.

Students around him started laughing as he embarrassed sat on his chair and whispered: "No! Not again!"

After teacher left students stood up and started talking in groups with each other. Bastion, Alexis and her friends walked to Jaden and Syrus.

-So, detention again, Jaden? –Alexis said as she giggled along with her friends.

-Yesh. –he answered- Well, at least I won't be alone, there's always someone who is in detention as well.

-Actually..-started Bastion- Today after class students were organizing party at obelisk dorm and invited everyone to meet each other better. Or did you forgot?

-Oh yeah, I totally forgot! – Jaden looked nervous.

-Do you know what I find strange?- said Syrus- Of all possible students and dorms, obelisk dorm, one with most jerks organized that? And don't forget that Crowler is their dorm teacher.

-Hey! – said Alexis a bit offended cause she was herself in obelisk dorm…

-I-I-I didn't mean you Alexis hah..- said Syrus scared a bit.

-But you have to admit Alexis.. He has a point…- Bastion told her.

Alexis sighed and nodded.

-Ah I guess he has..

-I just wonder what was this teacher thing about.. Chancellor Shepard needed all teachers.. It must have been important… -said Bastion thinking out loud.

-What do you think, Jay?- said Syrus and both Bastion and Alexis along with Syrus looked at Jaden.

-I don't know…- he said kinda lazy- Ah so first party ever in duel academia and I am going to be with teacher all alone, bored to death.- he face palmed.

-Yeah I feel sorry for you. – Jaden could hear voice behind his back.

-Atticus?- Jaden turned and saw brown haired guy wearing obelisk dorm uniform. He was also one of Jaden's friends.

Alexis looked sharply at Atticus, he was smiling and cheerful as usual. She has always looked at him that way, after all he was her brother and he loved teasing her about being in love with Jaden. Of course Jaden wasn't present while he was doing so.

-If you are lucky enough.- Atticus continued- This will be so important that they will discuss it so long and hard that they will forget about you.

Jaden just looked at Atticus hoping that he is right. After all Jaden got used to detention, but always, absolutely always would have someone to chat with as well, cause he wasn't only one who was getting in trouble often. But this time he will be alone while everyone will be partying at very first party on which are everyone invited. He kinda felt lame for not thinking through what he said, but he accepted it.

Soon school bell rang and everyone started leaving. Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and all other Jaden's friends waved to him. He smiled but didn't really have a reason to smile. He was the only one who stayed in classroom, waiting for the teacher. Minutes were slowly in silence passing, but teacher didn't show up. Detention couldn't start without teacher and Jaden didn't have what to do. He felt sleepy and just in the moment he almost fell asleep, doors opened. Thinking that's the teacher Jaden rose up his head and opened eyes. But it wasn't teacher, it was a student with Ra dorm uniform. He just came in and sat like nothing happened. He completely ignored Jaden, and Jaden was just starting at him. He didn't expect someone to be in detention with him.

After few minutes Jaden asked guy:

-My friends told me I will be only one in detention..?

-Then apparently your friends told you wrong.-answered guy coldly.

-Then what did u do?

-I am here with my free will. - at this moment guy looked at Jaden with his green eyes.

-What?! You are here willingly? -Jaden was shocked, he never saw someone who would like to be in detention willingly. Not even those smart guys that want to learn everything, not even they want to be in detention.

Guy just smirked at Jaden and answered:

-Yup.

-But shouldn't you be on a party..?- Jaden still couldn't understand.

-That's why I am here. -answered guy calmly.

-So you are not a party person I guess?

-That's not it. Something bad will happen on party, I can sense it.

-Why do you think so? -Jaden asked.

-Think about it, all teachers are absent and there are all students, it will be hard to see if someone disappears or leaves, and it is all giving me some bad vibes. -his eyes met with Jaden's.

-Well don't over think it...um...I am sure that something in our lives can be not connected to any kidnaps, shadow games and well dangerous stuff. -Jaden smiled to the guy.

-It's Josh, Josh Sarhi.

-Well Josh, I am Jaden Yuki! - Jaden friendly offered hand for a handshake.

-Oh I know who you are- Josh smirked- You are one of Bastion's friends and I have heard stories about you.

-What stories? -Jaden was surprised.

-All kind of, from real ones to unreal ones.

-Really?- Jaden blushed a bit.

-Yes, I need to ask you something importa-..

In that moment doors opened again. Teacher entered a classroom. Jaden sighed. He really wanted to hear what Josh was about to ask him.

-I wonder what are they doing on party right now...-Jaden thought.

As soon as he thought about it, loud scream was heard from outside. Jaden stood up and ran to a window, so did teacher and Josh.

-We have to go help! -Jaden said, but teacher stopped him.

-This is job for teachers- said teacher harshly and ran out of classroom.

Jaden wanted to follow him but Josh grabbed him for a jacket.

-Don't -Josh said seriously- It is not always everything on you to solve..Just trust them...

Jaden sighed and stopped. But just after few minutes of awkward silence, doors opened again. It was Alexis and she looked really nervous and scared. She was breathing fast. Jaden just looked at her worried:

-Are you ok? What's wr-... - he didn't get to even finish a sentence when she grabbed him for a hand and started running with him.

-Where are we going?- Jaden asked confused and surprised.

-Obelisk dorm- she said in hurry.

When they came there, they could see that place was full of crowded people.

When they finally passed all people and came in front they could see a girl completely wounded crying on a floor holding tight piece of paper.

Jaden ran to her considered for her health. He tapped her for shoulder wanting to ask her what happened, but as soon as he did, his eyes turned yellow and started glowing. He felt a strong pain in his head and started to yell.

-What in the world.. -he thought as girl just looked creepy at him like enjoying his suffer. Jaden noticed her eyes were extremely red. She grabbed him for a shoulder and threw him at floor. He fell painfully but his head stopped hurting. He looked really pale and his eyes were still glowing. She said with a cold creepy voice:

-Supreme king, ha? -she threw a paper at him- he awaits for you.

Jaden's eyes suddenly went normal and he was shaking. He raised his head but girl was gone. Alexis and his friends ran to him hugging and helping him.

-He needs to get in a hospital! –Syrus yelled. People around them started helping and soon Jaden was in hospital.

/: Meanwhile in 5d's world :/

Akiza entered place where Yusei, Jack and Crow lived and worked.

-Yusei! - she entered and saw him working on his D-wheel along with Crow and Jack. She also saw Leo and Luna sitting on the stairs watching them work.

Yusei looked at her kindly and friendly.

-What is it, Akiza? -Jack asked bothered.

-Ah I don't need you, Jack! I need Yusei. -she looked at Jack angrily.

Jack just responded to her with one 'hmph' and continued to work.

-What's up? -this time Yusei asked and walked to her with a friendly smile on his face (as usual).

-President wants to see you.

-Me? -he asked surprised -Lazar needs me? Why for?

-I don't know..- Akiza shrugged- I am like a mailman here, I am just delivering you message but I don't really know what's going on..

-Sure, I'll be sure to check him out then, but have some stuff to the first. -He looked at Crow.

-Sure! -said Crow and smiled. Like he completely understood what Yusei meant.

They started going out of a place when Akiza asked them:

-Wait...Where are you going?

Yusei didn't hear her, but Crow did. He whispered to her:

-Don't worry I will borrow him for just a bit- he winked to her and she blushed.

-I don't know what are you talking about! -she said looking at a floor embarrassed. Crow giggled and left place as well.

-Ready? -Yusei asked Crow and sat on his D-wheel.

-Me and mine blackwings were born ready- said Crow smiling and Yusei just laughed a bit.

They started driving. Crow was smirking all the way and Yusei noticed it.

-Why are you smirking? -he asked suspicious.

-You aren't saving world right now, right? -asked Crow.

-Umm, no why? -Yusei asked a bit confused.

-Then why don't you ask her already?- he looked at Yusei.

-W-what do you mean? -Yusei asked as he started blushing.

-Oh you know exactly what I mean.- Crow couldn't hold his laughter.

Yusei just embarrassingly looked at road again. On a second he saw a girl standing at the middle of road and shockingly stopped. Hopefully it was middle of a day when all people were in their offices working and no one was using that road except these 2.

-YUSEI WTH are you doing!? -Crow yelled worried and slowly stopped with his D-wheel. -You are lucky noone is driving this road at the moment, what the heck were you thinking?!

Yusei just looked at him.

-A girl was there..on a road..She could have gone hurt.- Yusei answered.

-There's no girl.. Are you sure you are ok?

Yusei looked again and really there wasn't any girl there.

-I-I'm ok...Just imagination I guess...Sorry Crow.

-All good. -Crow smiles and they began to ride again- Just be more careful..

Soon they arrived at store when Yusei got a phone call from Akiza, she seemed terrified and called him to come quickly.

He and Crow drove back fast. They ran to Akiza who was standing with Leo, Luna and Jack outside. Jack looked serious, and other 3 were on edge of tears.

-What's wrong guys? - Yusei asked worried.

-Me, Luna and Leo got for a walk and left your place for just a bit.. Jack stayed in it and we thought it is going to be everything all right -Akiza started.

-I have heard creepy giggling outside and went to check what was it. When I got outside doors shut themselves. I tried to get in but I started getting a terrible headache. -Jack continued her story- I called for Akiza and when she came she also tried to open the doors.

-I tried but without success door just didn't want to open- Akiza said- Then we decided to try using my powers to open door but my head started to hurt a bit and my powers it's like I didn't feel them at all in that moment! I was already terrified but then we heard voice coming from inside..

-It was creepy laughter asking us where are you, Yusei..-said Luna.

-But we of course didn't say, because we wanted to protect you. -said Leo- But that voice threatened to us that it will do a bad bad thing if we don't call you right away. We all wanted to decline even that offer but...

-But I agreed to it Yusei! -Luna said- Both me and my monsters sense something bad.. I am sorry.. - she cried.

Yusei just tapped her for a shoulder and looked at her friendly. -You did right thing, Luna, don't worry.

He looked at doors and started walking towards them. When he wanted to even touch the doors, doors opened by itself. All place was in a dark, barely able to see anything.

-There you are- said creepy little voice which was coming from middle of the room.

Yusei couldn't see much, but he saw a person standing in a middle of the room.

-You needed me?

Suddenly lights turned on and Yusei was shocked, he started slowly walking behind but almost fell.

-YOU, You are girl from the road!- He was breathing fast.

Girl just smiled creepy as Yusei's mark on a cheek started glowing causing him a hell of a pain. His mark on his hand also started glowing as he was shaking from pain.

-What are you doing to me! -he yelled.

She grabbed his hand watching a mark

Then pain stopped but he couldn't move.

-I need whole dragon. -she spoke more to herself then to him.

-What are you talking about!? - he asked confused, sweating.

-This is going to hurt, a lot. -she laughed and touched his mark. He started to yell in a pain while mark on his arm along with other signers marks were disappearing and Mark of complete crimson dragon was appearing on Yusei's back. When dragon finally appeared pain stopped.

-The chosen one of the crimson dragon? Still pathetic. -she said giggling again- But he expects you as well. - She said as she threw a paper at his face and disappeared.

Doors opened and Yusei's friends finally came in. He wanted to make one more step but he fell. Whole place was a mess.

-Yusei! -Jack caught Yusei and Akiza cried.

/: Meanwhile in Zexal world :/

Yuma was running to the school because just like everyday he overslept.

-Ah I am going to be late again! – he face palmed.

-Then why don't you wake up earlier- asked Astral while he was flying by Yuma's side.

Astral was smart alien who came from Astral world. He and Yuma became best friends and only Yuma was able to see Astral. On beginning at least. As time passed Tori, Yuma's friend managed to be able to see Astral as well. Yuma was really clumsy and stubborn so he often had annoying conversations with Astral, but with time they became a team and managed to gain power of Zexal by uniting their bodies and powers. Even though they share weird bond they care about each other a lot.

-It's not that easy Astral! –Yuma said. –But I don't expect you to understand anyways. –he sighed. – After all you don't sleep at all.

Astral just looked at him not saying anything.

When Yuma finally came in school he stopped on a second and looked at Astral.

-You are going in key when class starts, right?

Astral nodded but also asked:

-Didn't class already start?

-Gulp! –Yuma remembered and started to run to the classroom.

When he was there he sneaked fast looking only in direction of his seat, when he finally sat he heard Astral's voice:

-Yuma…

-What?- Yuma whispered surprised –Shouldn't you be in a key?

Yuma grabbed his necklace on which was hanging gold key from Astral world. That key wasn't just an object with which Astral could get in limitless place that was inside key, it was also a symbol of their friendship and their connection.

-Yuma, I can't see Tori or any of your friends, are they all sick today?- Astral spoke again.

Yuma finally looked around himself and has shocked immediately.

-This isn't my class- he said loudly and stood up.

Everyone noticed him and also got shocked. Teacher asked:

-Who are you?

Yuma just ran out of classroom apologizing.

-HOW did I miss whole classroom?!- Yuma said.

This time he walked to real classroom and started to sneak in again, but without success.

-Yuma! What's your excuse today!? – asked teacher annoyed when she noticed him.

-Uh you see, I…I….My sister's friend's mom's friend's daughter's uncle's sister's dog died and it was really tragic…And I just had to came to the funeral…. –Yuma tried to pull up excuse but he was failing in that as well, because teacher was without belief still pissed watching at him.

-Yuma, how many times do I need to explain you how to act when you are in sc…- teacher started talking to Yuma, but he wasn't listening to her.

-It's interesting to see how you failed in time, classroom and excuse. – Astral smirked.

Yuma heard him and annoyed yelled:

-BE QUIET ALREADY!

-Excuse me?! – said teacher even more pissed and annoyed, she couldn't see or hear Astral so she was pretty sure Yuma said that to her.

-S-s-sorry, I wasn't telling that to you….I-I-I-I… - Yuma noticed that he made a mistake.

-I am enough of your excuses! Into principal's office! – she angrily said.

-B-but…I can explain…- Yuma was still trying.

-NOW!- teacher yelled and conversation was over.

Yuma ashamed got out of classroom. He was heading to principal's office.

-This is all your fault Astral! –said Yuma angrily.

-I am not one who overslept, missed classroom, made lame excuse, didn't overthink what was he saying and yelled on teacher.

-I WAS YELLING AT YOU! –said Yuma annoyed.

-But she can't see me so theoretically you yelled at her.

Yuma just gave Astral angry look and said:

-This is why you need to be in key when I am in class!

-Class didn't even start for you so I am not one to blame.

-Ahhh I guess you are right BUT just so you know it's not easy to be Yuma either! – said Yuma and turned his head in other direction.

All of the sudden they heard a strange noise.

-Yuma…Did you just.. – Astral started his question.

-Heard this? –Yuma completed it- Yes I did, what was that?.

-Agh…-Astral said all of the sudden as he felt someone or something trying to get into his head.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his head.

-Astral? Are you ok?! – Yuma looked worried at Astral.

Suddenly Astral relaxed his hands and smirked.

-What's funny?- Yuma asked. –Are you joking with me?!

Astral opened his eyes, his white-yellow eyes now were red. Yuma scared made one step back.

-Astral… What's going on?- Yuma asked not expecting the answer.

Suddenly Astral spoke:

-Holder of a golden key.. –he was smiling creepily as he tapped Yuma for a shoulder.

-Ouch! –Yuma yelled- Astral your hand is burning? Did u put it in a oven or something?!- he quickly pushed Astral away because he couldn't resist pain anymore.

-Pathetic- said Astral – I can't understand why he wants pathetic creatures like you!

-What..What do you mean Astral?! - asked Yuma.

Paper appeared in Astral's hand.

-Don't lose it, loser! –he said as he threw paper in Yuma's face.

In that moment Astral's eyes went normal again and he looked weak. Yuma noticed both of that and ran to help his friend.

-Astral…? Are you ok? – Yuma asked –SAY SOMETHING- Yuma was on the edge of tears- Please, my friend.

Astral barely whispered:

-Pa…per…

Yuma's key glowed dragging Astral in itself to rest. And Yuma turned around looking at wrinkly paper.

/: Meanwhile in Arc-v world in pendulum dimension :/

Zuzu and Yuya were walking towards You Show Duel school. That was school where they were going besides normal school. They were taught how to duel there and Zuzu's dad was principal. It wasn't a big school, but it was a cheerful one. Yuya's dad after all dimensions problems and after Zarc was defeated also started helping in school. But he was still duelist, old champion and yuya's role model.

-I won't give you my homework this time! –said Zuzu – Write it by yourself sometimes..

-C'mon please Zuzu, let me copy it…I-I didn't know what did we have for homework.

-Good joke.-laughed a voice in Yuya's head.-I told you at least 20 times to write it.

-Right…- said Yuya- "thanks", Yuto.

Yuya was 1 of 4 reincarnations of Supreme King Zarc, who was split in 4 parts, just like world in that time was split in 4 dimensions and a girl who made that all happen. Girl's name was Ray and she also split, just like Zarc, in 4 reincarnations and one of them was exactly Zuzu. After what happened Ray's dad who was also reincarnated but in 1 piece wanted to take revenge on Zarc and destroy him forever and bring his daughter back. He planned on destroying all Zarc's counterparts, boys with same face and everyone from different dimension- Yuto, from xyz, Yugo, from synchro, Yuri, from fusion and Yuya, from standard dimension. He also made a machine which would unite dimensions along with 4 Ray's counterparts, 4 girls with same faces- Lulu, from xyz also a good Yuto's friend and sister of Yuto's best friend, Rin, from synchro and Yugo's best friend since childhood, Celina, from fusion who met Yuri during their childhood, and Zuzu, from standard dimension and also Yuya's best friend since ever. But Leo Akaba also known as professor, Ray's dad, failed in his plan and Zarc was back but quickly defeated. When Zarc's evil was gone completely Yuya's counterparts were absorbed in him but all of them still had separate minds. Same happened with Zuzu and her counterparts. Dimension was united again in one, now called pendulum dimension where Yuya and Zuzu continued to live.

Soon Yuya and Zuzu arrived in front of school.

-Hi Zuzu, hi Yuya! How was in school? –asked Zuzu's dad cheerfully.

-Boring as usual. –Zuzu smiled.

-Don't ask me for homework, please don't ask me for homework- Yuya was praying in himself. –I promise I will make my homework next time just please don't ask me for homework.

-You promised that also last time- Yuto said.

-Let go of him Yuto, I can totally understand him! –said Yugo on what Yuto just sighed.

When Zuzu's dad looked him, it's like he knew what was Yuya thinking about in that exact moment.

-Did you write your homework Yuya?- he smirked.

-GULP! I ahah you see..I-I was dueling that really tough guy and I just wasn't able to come home at all…- Yuya made up an excuse.

But again principal saw right through him and said:

-Oh would it be ok, if I just check is that true with your dad? – he winked.

-Ok fine.. I-I was lazy. –Yuya looked at floor.

Zuzu's dad just laughed and tapped him for shoulder.

-No need to lie to me, Yuya. But I have to ask if you are not writing your homework how are you getting such a good results on test? –he laughed and Zuzu giggled.

They both knew that Yuto, Yuri and Yugo are helping him in duels and in tests. Well more like Yuto and Yuri are helping him and Yugo was cheering up, at least when it comes to tests.

Yuto smiled in Yuya's mind while hearing the conversation. Yuri smirked and asked Yuya:

-Yes Yuya, how? –he was laughing.

Yuya just blushed a bit but also laughed.

-I wonder will I ever meet someone similar like you. –said Zuzu's dad turning around.

And just when Yuya wanted to tell him that maybe he can meet some of his counterparts Zuzu's dad said:

-I thought on personality. Someone with similar personality. –he winked to Yuya and waved to Zuzu, then left the room.

Zuzu was staring at Yuya with a little smile. He noticed it.

-W-what?- he blushed.

-Slacker- she giggled and stood up.

-Where are you going? –he asked.

-You don't need to know where am I always going. –she replied.

-Yes, but..

-Calm down.. I am just going to restroom wash my face, still feeling kinda sleepy. –she smiled.

-Ok.

-But just try to follow me and I am going to hit you so bad that you will be sorry. –she said dangerous.

-ARGH! I won't follow you in place like that! – Yuya almost fell from surprise.

-Hmph. –Zuzu replied. And left.

She started walking in direction of restroom. She heard walking behind her and assuming that is Yuya following him, she turned and just when she wanted to point him out not to follow her, suddenly no one was there.

-Strange..-she thought.

When she got to restroom she started washing her face. She was only one in a restroom. When she was done she looked at herself in a mirror and screamed. In a mirror she saw a creepy girl with lots scars standing behind her. She quickly turned but no one was there. And when she also looked back in mirror, again no one was there. She was scared and started breathing fast. She tried to get out of bathroom but doors were locked.

She started to yell:

-YUYA! –but Yuya was too far to hear her.

When she turned around again she saw on same exact mirror a paper, but she just stared at it and continued to yell.

Yuya was just sitting there where Zuzu left him, patiently waiting for her.

-Where is she so long for god sake..-said Yuri.

-You have to give girls time- laughed Yuto.

-AGH. –said Yugo and everyone looked at him.

-Are you ok Yugo?- Yuya joined their mind conversation.

Yugo opened his eyes amd they were red as blood, he was smiling creepy.

-Y-yugo?- said Yuto.

Yugo started laughing while strange noise was going through their minds breaking their ears and causing them to yell in pain.

-Even Zarc can feel power, even Zarc would fear- Yugo was saying while they could also hear his creepy laughter. –But he is patiently waiting for you.

Paper appeared and Yugo's eyes went normal. He was finally himself again. He fell and started shaking from weakness and pain just like other 3. Silence appeared and all 4 of them were concentrated just on that 1 little piece of paper.

/: Moving somewhere dark far far away :/

Man was standing and calmly watching a sea in a silence. Suddenly a girl appeared behind his back. She had that creepy smile on her face. She bowed and said:

-Master, I did what you told me to do. I hope you don't mind I had a bit fun. –she giggled.

-Good job my beautiful doll –man said. His voice was deep, scary and cold. –And I am glad you had fun –he laughed evilly. He knew exactly every detail what she did, like he was standing there and watching whole situation in a first place.

-But if I may ask you master, what's with Yugi Muto? –girl spoke again.

-Don't worry about him, his turn will come as well. –mysterious man replied.

Cold creepy silence appeared again.


End file.
